


You'll Never Know, Dear, How Much I Love You

by drpinkky



Series: My Only Sunshine [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't take my sunshine away</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Know, Dear, How Much I Love You

Angie carefully applied her pink lipstick as she sat in the waiting room. "Two guests maximum," they'd said.

Angie wasn't a _guest_. She was Peggy's  _wife_ _._  She tried to say as much but the lady at the desk just shook her head. "Hospital rules, ma'am." 

She glanced in the mirror, hoping Peggy would recognize her. Days where she didn't were getting more and more frequent and every time she walked in to a Peggy that looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, trying to pull out a name, her heart broke a little more.

Finally, Steve and Sharon came out, looking grim.

"How is she?" Not that she didn't know the answer.

Sharon sat in the chair next to her. She sighed and shook her head. "I hate seeing her like that, in the bed."

Angie squeezed her shoulders gently. "I do too, sweetie."

 

Steve had offered to walk her to the room, but Angie didn't want the company. She didn't want anyone else to see her cry. She raised her fist and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," Peggy said softly. Angie opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey English. It's me, Angie." 

Peggy's entire face lit up in a smile. "Angie! I've missed you. How are you?" 

She almost started crying in her relief. "I'm good, Peggy. I'm real good." 

"Pull up that chair, darling. I want to get a good look at you." 

Angie did as she was told, sitting as close to the bed as she could. She petted Peggy's silver hair gently.

"Have I ever told you how nice you eyes are, dear?" Peggy asked.

"Only about a hundred times a day." 

Peggy nodded. "That's good." She sat quietly for a moment. 

"There was a song on the radio today."

Angie nodded. "That happens sometimes." She said. Peggy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I can't quite remember the name, but I think you liked it a lot, back in the day. I think we sang it a lot."

Angie's heart lurched. "You Are My Sunshine?" 

"That's the one. I didn't much like it on the radio. He didn't do it as well as you did."

"Aw, English, it wasn't me who sang it so good, that was all you."

Peggy shook her head. "I can't carry a tune," she said firmly. "Even if I could, I'd much prefer to hear you sing it."

Angie nodded, absently rubbing the scar from where she was shot so long ago. She took a deep breath and started singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

 You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Angie reached over and took Peggy's hand. She rubbed her thumb in circles over the tight skin.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear, I was mistaken.

So I hung my head and I cried."

Angie was already tearing up. She kissed Peggy's hand gently, the same way Peggy had, when their positions were reversed.

Peggy started dozing off in the middle of the chorus, and Angie was glad for it. She didn't want her to hear the next verse.

"I'll always love you, and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You will regret it all one day."

Dottie's sadistic grin flashed through her mind. She shuddered. Peggy was asleep, she looked so peaceful. Angie debated finishing the song, but the faint smile on her lips spurred her on.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Angie stood and kissed Peggy on the forehead. She turned to leave, but was greeted with a somber looking nurse, with Steve and Sharon close behind. Angie glanced at the monitors. All flat.

"Good bye, English." She whispered. "I'll see you soon." 

 


End file.
